Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди: Сестринская Локация) — новая игра в жанре "инди-хоррор" и в стиле "Point and click". Возможно, это будет спин-офф или приквел к FNaF, который выйдет в октябре 2016-го года. Описание Добро пожаловать в Circus Baby's Pizza World, где семейное веселье и интерактивность выходят за рамки, увиденные в других пиццериях! С передовыми аниматрониками конферансье, которые будут отгонять ваших детей от сцены, а также с индивидуальной подачей пиццы! Ни одна вечеринка не может быть вечеринкой без цирковой малышки и её компании! По поводу найма: Требуется охранник-техник. Вы будете должны находится в тесном помещении с комфортно-расположенным и множественным оборудованием. Мы не несём ответственности за убийство или расчленение. Хронология * 23 апреля 2016 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона на котором был изображен аниматроник Baby. На тизере было написано: «'There was never just one» ' (рус. Никогда не было только одной). * 16 мая 2016 года — второй тизер, на котором также был изображен аниматроник Baby, но уже с нормальным освещением и лицом. Надпись на тизере: «'Everyone, please stay in your seats»' (рус. Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах). * 21 мая 2016 года — выход первого трейлера Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * 17 июня 2016 года — третий тизер, на котором был изображен неизвестный аниматроник (по предварительным данным, Ennard). На тизере имеется надпись: «'There's a little of me in every body»' (рус. В каждом теле есть маленькая часть меня). * 10 июля 2016 года — четвёртый тизер, на котором изображены семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись: «'Don't hold it against us»' (рус. Не держи это против нас). При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. * 21 июля 2016 года — пятый тизер, на котором изображен станционарный пульт, на котором две кнопки: на верхнем - знак солнца, на другом - знак электричества. На тизере имеется надпись «'Get back on your stage. NOW.»' (рус. Вернитесь на свою сцену. СЕЙЧАС). При осветлении можно заметить четыре аниматроника Ballorы. * 1 августа 2016 года - у игры появилась страница в Steam, точная дата выхода - 29 октября 2016 года. Интересные Факты * Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy и Funtime Freddy имеют несколько схожий стиль с игрушечными аниматрониками. * В низу тизера написано: «'There was never just one»' (рус. Никогда не было только одной). Название указывает на то, что было несколько пиццерий во вселенной FNaF. * Возможно, что действия в Сестринской пиццерии будут происходить параллельно пиццерии из Five Nights at Freddy's. * В третьей части Телефонный парень говорил о Сестринской пиццерии. Судя по названию, действия будут происходить именно в ней. * В FNaF World есть концовка со Скоттом: свет выключается, появляются желтые глаза, и Baby говорит фразу из тизера: «The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats.» (рус. Представление начнётся в ближайшее время. Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах.). * Все антагонисты имеют возможность двигать частями своего лица и, возможно, костюма в целом. * Возможно, действие игры будет происходить под землёй, из-за надписи в трейлере «Deep below ground», (рус. Глубоко под землей). * Baby похожа на зеленоглазую девочку из мини-игры FNaF 4. Есть теория, что в этом аниматронике заключена душа этой самой девочки. * Если приглядеться к правой руке Funtime Freddy в трейлере, то можно увидеть, что он держит в ней маленькую куклу Бонни. * Если приглядеться к Funtime Freddy и Funtime Foxy в трейлере, то можно заметить, что у них есть динамики на груди. * В финале FNaF World Update 2 серый человек (предположительно, Scott Cawthon) скажет следующие слова: «Я сотворил нечто ужасное, её зовут "Baby", мне жаль», после чего его либо убивают, либо он совершает суицид. * Некоторые утверждают, что в игре будет нечто похожее на Марионетку, чей силуэт можно было заметить на лице, когда показывают Funtime Foxy. Но, возможно, это и есть аниматроник с третьего тизера. * Возможно, что аниматроник на третьем тизере сломался во время выступления или же был неисправен, поэтому его убрали. * Если перевернуть трейлер игры, то можно услышать интересную фразу: "Suicide did not work" (рус. "Суицид не сработал"). * Фраза из четвёртого тизера «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи это против нас) произносилась в трейлере. * На скриншоте с Funtime Freddy вверху можно увидеть глаза из FNaF World. * На первом скриншоте страницы игры в Steam можно увидеть лампу из FNaF 3. * Многие сообщают, что если зайти на страницу игры в Steam с мобильных устройств, то можно увидеть дату выхода игры: 29 октября 2016 года. Персонажи * [[Baby|'Baby']] — человекоподобный аниматроник-ребёнок, и главный антагонист игры. * Funtime Foxy — Funtime-версия Фокси и, возможно, целая версия Мангл. * Funtime Freddy — Funtime-версия Фредди. * [[Ballora|'Ballora']] — человекоподобный аниматроник-балерина. * Bidybab — неизвестно (возможно, аниматроник с 4-го тизера). * Ennard — неизвестно (возможно, аниматроник с 3-го тизера). * Minireena — неизвестно. Трейлер thumb|center|330px Галерея Projecty.jpg|Первый тизер Project (3).JPG|Второй тизер project(4).JPG|Третий тизер project(5).JPG|Четвертый тизер Project21072016.JPG|Пятый тизер Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Незавершенные статьи